


Stargazing

by Avenkat27



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: I know its not mentioned in the fic but they're both trans, Jim is Human, Lets hear it for the first fic in this ship tag, M/M, Stargazing, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenkat27/pseuds/Avenkat27
Summary: Jim and Eli have a date night





	Stargazing

Eli raised his arm to point out another constellation, laying back on the blanket on the roof, next to his boyfriend. Autumn nights were chilly, but Jim had lent Eli his jacket. He'd refused it at first, of course, because then Jim would be the cold one, but the trollhunter had insisted so Eli let himself be selfish as he snuggled into the warmth of the oversized blue hoodie. Besides, Jim couldn't be too cold if they were snuggled up so closely, right? Thinking about that, he turned his head to glance at Jim and was almost startled to see his boyfriend staring at him, "Jim, are you even looking at the constellations??" Eli asked. He was almost annoyed; that's why they were up here, so Eli could tell Jim about all the constellations!  
Jim blushed, a little embarrassed at having been caught, "Oh, yeah, totally!" Jim said quickly, looking back at the night sky, "You were just talking about, uh…" he faltered, unable to distinguish between the numerous stars in the sky, "...okay, no," he admitted, looking back at Eli, but then he smiled, "I was just having a hard time taking my eyes off my favorite constellation." Jim lightly traced his finger over Eli's freckles. Eli blushed bright red and covered his face with his hands, _"Jim!"_

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this ship a lot lately. It's got a lot of potential and I intend to write more for it soon so keep your eyes peeled! I know this is short but it's just cute, ok?


End file.
